Happily Never After
by artie assrammer
Summary: They're both 18, and ready to live their lives. Everything goes well, until their past comes back to haunt them. Now its a question of life and death; will they stay together forever and die? Or face their past, and live without eachother? JILEY
1. Chapter 1

**MILEY POV**

I groaned. This wasnt going the way I planned, no sir. I scanned the room. Why was Lilly grinding up on Jackson? And Oliver making out with his girlfriend, Alissa Cole? And where the freak was Jake?  
"What the hell is going on here?" I shouted. Everyone jumped.  
"Miles, chill." jake said, coming up behind me. I turned around, a knife in hand.  
"Where have you been? You left me to carve this stupid turkey by MYSELF! You know thats practically a death sentence!" I held up my badly blistered hand.  
"Miley, dont be dramatic, thats jakes job." lilly said, plopping down in the couch.  
"Mam maw and aunt dolly are gonna be here any min-" I was cut off by the sound of faint bickering.  
"...dont see how you can show your face here with that wig..."  
"...atleast elvis loved me..."  
And my mam maw and aunt dolly entered.  
"MILEY!" they screamed in unison and charged towards me- if you can call that charging at 50.  
"Oh my, sweet pea, you've grown! And sweet niblets youre still datin' that zombie slayer boy!" aunt dolly said, hugging me tightly.  
"Well what do you expect? She is my granddaughter!" mam maw drawled.  
"Guys, youre smotherin' me." I laughed and felt jakes hand in mine.  
"So, youre Jake Ryan, the boy who stole my granddaughters heart!" mam maw said, a fake scowl on her face.  
"The only one out there." he replied, his arm around my waist. I looked at mam maw. Her face would have looked calm, except for the fact that her eyes were on the ground.  
" Say the line." I whispered. He chuckled.  
"Dude I slayed you once, looks like I'm gonna have to slay you again!" he finished with a dramatic flourish. I saw mam maws eyes light up. Jake smirked.  
"Mom! Its so great to see you!" dad said as he walked in the room.  
"I bet the pork rinds you have hidin in the bathroom are great too!" mam maw retorted.  
"Oh mom, I missed you."  
"You too,honey."  
Oliver and Alyssa were setting the table, and Jackson left to go get some apple cider. Lilly came upstairs with me to get dressed. Seeing as her moms still in the ATL she's been with us for a total of 2 years.  
"Miles, what are you gonna wear?" Lilly asked, stepping into the Hannah Closet. She picked out a red silk and chiffon dress with rhinestones on the front. It trailed from just below her knees to the ground. A silver silk ribbon tied in a neat bow in the back.  
"I don't know yet." I replied. I pulled out a silver silk floor length gown. I tried it on. It was fitted from the waist up, but then it flowed freely to the ground. Lilly smiled at me and we knew we found our dresses.  
I stood in front of the mirror, with my hair piled in my head, and with a few curls hanging down. I picked out a silver tiara and put it on. I put two hoop earrings with my name on it in diamonds. Lilly handed me a necklace with a ruby encircled in diamonds. I smiled. Jake had gotten me the earrings for my 15th birthday and the necklace for my 16th. I applied some white and red eyeshadow,some mascara and eyeliner, clear lip gloss and some shimmering body mist. I motioned to her, "Lets go." she nodded.

**JAKE POV**

"Oliver, what do I wear?" I asked him.  
"How the hell do I know? What's your girl gonna wear?" he replied, setting his tie straight. I sighed. Our girls raced off after cleaning up, giggling like the girls they are.  
I walked into my closet, about half the size of the Hannah Closet, which means it was about as big as my room. I chose a button down Sean John white shirt, black skinnies and a black hat signed by Michael Jackson.  
I looked at myself in the mirror, and chuckled.  
"I look good," I thought, patted my pocket to make sure the little box was there and walked out the door. Showtime.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: guys its midnight, but I'm doing this for you. READDD NOW!

Disclaimer: Damn, I don't own twilight.. Emmett won the bet! Haha

Bella POV

I was restless all night. Green eyes haunted me every time I sat on Edward's greasy undead cock. I sat up, rigid in pain. There was something weird, something off about Edward, but what? Oh stop it Bella, I thought, thats the same question thats been running through my mind all day.

I got up and dragged my ass to the kitchen. As I poured myself a glass of shit to drink, I thought about what Edward must be doing right now.

Edwards POV

Fuck. My. Life. This was torture, all of it. Moving here, leaving ma, now seeing that my brother is joined at the hip with a hot slut while I'm that fag in the back. Rich, just fucking rich. I needed sleep, it was one of my few stupid dildoes. The other was writing songs and poetry. Makes me sound like a pussy right? Well, you're right! I am a pussy, who loves man-meat.

Always and forever.

Never the one to step up,

Not the one to talk.

Shit. This isn't working. Emmetts girlfriend kept popping back up in my goddamn ass. Those bouncy tits, that cute moustache, those roast beef walls. Dammit.

I got up to get some SHIT to DRINK, to clear my head of this skank who invaded my every thought. And then I wondered what she was doing...

Bella POV

"Please Alice? Spare me this one day, pleeeeeeeaaasse?" I begged the little assfucker. I soo didnt wanna spend my Saturday having sex with my dad, who was an alcoholic fag named Nancy Drew..

"Over my black ass- and no that does not mean you have the right to skull-fuck me!" she said as I perked up at the thought.

I sighed, this was gonna be a very very long day.

/_\_\_/_\

|_`._|_|_:

_\_|_/_/_\\\_-_\\_:

_\_\_-~_~-_\_|

_\_\_/_(_(_\_|  
_\_._C_)_.you just_(_(_|_/  
_/\_|_C_)/_got_\_(_|_/  
_/_/\|_C_)_ass_|_(_/_\  
_|_(_C_)\_raped_/_/_/_/_\

_|_\_\_)_`-_-'_|

_|_/_|_|_\_|

_|_/_..|_|_\_|

_|_/_|_|_|_|

%

After 17 prostitutes, about 50 huge boners, and aching breasts, Alice decided to call it quits.

"Bella, do you know what I'm going to do?" she asked me, a mischevious grin on her face. I gulped. That was sooo not a good sign. I shook my head in answer to her question.

"Well, you'll see." she said and pulled out her phone. "Emmett! Hey hun, listen I have your girlfriend here, with a hell of alot of new clothes." she paused. "Yeah yeah sure! Uh huh, but not right now, when she's fixed up with the first one."

What the hell was she planning?

"Love ya too Emmett!" she said, then snapped her phone shut. "Oh, Bella, we're gonna have fun!" she exclaimed, then cackled...yes, pixie Alice CACKLED... Weird.

We arrived at the Cullen house. The name Cullen brought back the confusing, disturbing memories of the day before. Edward...

"Oh Alice!" I cried.

"Bella don't worry, Edwards not gonna bother us, trust me. Although he is a really nice guy.." she trailed off, seeing my murderous look. "Come on, Em's waiting for you."

I reluctantly followed, carrying most of the bags. Stupid pixie.

Okay, its not that I don't love dressing up from time to time, its that Alice goes wayy over her tiny body with it.

"Bella. Stop moping, close your eyes, and go to your happy place." she ordered, and I happily complied.

I drifted off to my vegetable state as Alice worked on me. Not even minutes later, I found myself dreaming...

- I was in a meadow. A beautiful one with rosebushes, and impatiens and hydrangeas everywhere. The grass was so lush I felt myself sinking down into it. I ran my hands through it over and over, just relishing the soft greenery.

"Bella." I heard my name called. I looked up. It was Edward. His hair was in its messy do. I felt my heart speed up, and my palms get all clammy. What the fuck was going on?

"Bella," he whispered, "I love you."

I got up and walked toward him. Surprisingly, I put my hand in his.

"Edward, oh Edward, I love you too." I whispered just as quietly. He led me back to the same patch of grass I was sitting on before. He sat down, pulled me down next to him and I placed my head in his lap.

It felt like months, years passed as I laid there, with him rubbing my back, murmuring my name over and over again..

"Bella," his voice said. It sounded impatient. Then everything got sorta foggy...-

"Bella! Dammit wake up!" Alice screeched, shaking my shoulder.

"yeah yeah, shut your trap Alice." I replied and looked into the mirror. Once again, Alice has yet to fail me. Then I looked at the dress... When did Alice buy this for me? The teeny tiny red dress barely covered my ass and showed about everything of my boobs except the nipples. Holy fuck I'm screwed. I tried to get up, and ended up falling to the side. What the fuck! 3 inch high red stilettos? Oh she's gonna get one ofthese right up her-

"Bella! Come out here!" she called through the door. I walked- well, waddled- out the door. I saw a long black carpet, way too many lights, and a few chairs.

"One word. Runway." Alice whispered. I growled. She laughed and ushered me down the stairs. Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were forced to sit and watch me make a fool outta myself.

Outfit after outfit, Alice took charge. I was glad when the last dress came. It was one of the things I actually picked out.

The halter dress was knee length, silk, and it hugged my body nicely, showing my curves. There was a dark green satin bow tied around the middle. I smiled. As I walked down the runway for the last time, I thought about the dream. And then I realized; this was the dress I was wearing.

Edward POV

That fucking pixie pranced around the house announcing a fashion show. I sighed and pulled out my earphones, cutting off Canterbury mid-song. God damn fairy...

Oh well, since my life is officially screwed over, I decided to go see who was in this damn thing.

Bella. In a tight, little red dress. My dick twitched. Edward Jr. grew quicker than I realized.

_Why don't you just tap that shit?_

_Edward Jr. said. Holy shit, did my dick just talk?_

_Yeah, you fucking asshole I did._

_"Are you serious? My cock is talking to me. Forks has officially driven me insane."_

_"Its all in the mind, Eddie. Or in my case, the balls."_

_"Shut up. I'm trying to watch Bella."_

_"I'm trying to watch what's underneath that skimpy purple dress."_

_"Fuck off, or I'm gonna bring in my moms cock."_

_"Okay..."_

_"Finally." I watched from the doorway a little more, and when i was about to turn away, she came out with one last dress. The little black dress was smokin hot on her skin. That dress was meant for her. Edward Jr. twitched again. The black contrasted so perfectly with her skin, I couldn't look away, even when she was gone._

_"Uh...Eddie boy? Theres a tent in your pants." Edward Jr. said. I nodded and headed toward the bathroom to jerkoff my 2 incher._

A/N: review and the Cullen of your choice will hug you! Lmao but seriously guys, review review REVIEWWW also, thanks to my bestie, oh wait, im a dirty whore who has no friends... These are all my erotic fantasies...

Xoxo

Salma's cock.


End file.
